La Maldición De Un Destino
by Ichigo Mugetsu
Summary: La vida a veces escoge a personas para que cumplan grandes destinos, este tal vez podría no ser el caso. Un soldado que muere y renacerá como un guerrero. Grandes cosas le esperan, pero para obtener algo debes dar algo de igual valor. Todo empezó con el primer cataclismo y terminara cuando las 7 almas esten unidas nuevamente
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

 **Año 500 D.C (año inventado)**

Estaba lloviendo, fuertes tormentas azotaban el cielo, fuertes rayos y relámpagos se escuchaban por todo el campo de batalla, cadáveres se apreciaban por todos lados flotando en charcos de su propia sangre, unos tenían alas de murciélagos en sus espaldas mientras que otros tenían alas con plumas blancas y otros alas con plumas negras

En medio de todo, 3 figuras, 3 personas chocaban fuertemente sus puños, lanzaban ataques que sacudían toda la zona, uno era castaño de ojos azules con 6 pares de alas con plumas doradas en su espalda, piel clara y una aureola sobre su cabeza, estaba gravemente herido, de su boca escurría sangre, su brazo izquierdo prácticamente estaba destrozado con grandes y profundas heridas en su pecho y un corte en diagonal en su espalda, sus ropas casi inexistentes lo único que le quedaba eran unos pantalones color crema que estaban desgarrados y algo chamuscados con una capa blanca que era lo único que cubría su torso, este portaba una espada de luz en su mano izquierda mientras que su mano derecha estaba cubierta por ligeros rayos color verde.

En frente de él se encontraba un peli-purpura de piel bronceada y ojos amarillos, en su espalda portada 6 pares de alas de murciélago, en comparación a su oponente estaba en mejores condiciones, su hombro derecho estaba destrozado pero aún mantenía la movilidad con algo de magia, su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado y algunos cortes en su pierna izquierda, sus pantalones llegaban hasta las rodillas y estaban quemados por las orillas, lo único que cubría su torso era un triste trapo que era lo único que quedaba de su camisa, este tenía un gran círculo mágico en su espalda con runas muy antiguas y su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por un aura color verde oscuro muy amenazante.

Y el tercero era un peli-negro de piel pálida y ojos rojos con 6 pares de alas de plumas negras, su pierna izquierda estaba rota, tenía una herida profunda en su estómago pero parecía que este no parecía importarle, su ojo derecho estaba prácticamente cerrado y tenía un corte en su brazo derecho que iba desde su hombro hasta su antebrazo, sus ropas estaban destrozadas sus pantalones estaban echo harapos y solo tenía la parte derecha de su camia la otra mitad ya no existía este portaba una espada de luz en cada mano y una sonrisa adornaba su cara parecía que era el único que disfrutaba de la pelea

Los 3 adversarios corrían uno al otro, el impacto de sus ataques causaba pequeños terremotos por todo el terreno, ninguno retrocedía, si caían se volvían a levantar, si eran herido soportaban el dolor, si eran golpeados devolvían el golpe con más fuerza, era una lucha titánica, pero los 3 ya estaban en sus límites sus cuerpos ya no daban para más y si seguían luchando era por el deseo mutuo por ganar, era por sobrevivir, lo hacían porque creían que era lo correcto y si perdían ya no podría cumplir con su objetivo

El peli-castaño y el peli-negro chocaban sus espadas mientras que el peli-purpura lanzaba ataques mágicos de gran magnitud, las fuerzas de impacto causo que los 3 salieran disparados en sentido contrario. Todos cayeron al piso mientras tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire y con dificultad ambos lograron ponerse de pie

-ya vasta dejan de pelear no ven que esta guerra ya ha causado demasiado sufrimiento, por favor ríndanse, admitan su error y digan que se arrepienten, si lo haces estoy seguro que padre tendrá piedad de ustedes-pidió el peli-castaño a sus oponentes pero más que un pedido se escuchaba como una suplica

-jajajaja no me vengas con esas estupideces Rafael, esta guerra no se puede para solo terminaremos con esto de una vez-rio el peli-negro creando barias lanzas de luz

-Kokabiel tiene razón, no puedo hacer eso, yo tome un camino y ahora me estoy aferrando a ese camino, pero ustedes se están interponiendo, por eso, tengo que moverlos-dijo el peli-purpura mientras que en sus manos aparecían círculos mágicos y este empezaba a recitar un cantico

Ante la respuesta del peli-negro identificado como Kokabiel y el peli-purpura, Rafael apretó los puños con fuerza y rechino sus dientes

-ya veo….entiendo si esa es su decisión, Kokabiel, Asmodeo no me queda de otra-Rafael comenzó a cargar sus manos con energía Sacra

Los 3 contrincantes lo están dando todo en ese último ataque, ese sería probablemente la última pelea de uno de ellos, con una mirada decidida cada uno miro a los ojos de su oponente, sus auras estaban por las nubes y con un último movimiento, los tres lanzaron sus ataques creando una fuerte explosión que consumió todo en 60 Kilómetros a la redonda

La explosión levanto una inmensa cortina de humo y polvo un inmenso cráter de 30 metros de profundidad fue lo único que quedo del campo de batalla, todos los cadáveres que se encontraban esparcidos fueron destruidos por la fuerza de la explosión y en el centro del cráter una figura de levantaba victoriosa sobre las otras 2. El humo empezaba a dispersarse mostrando la moribunda figura de aquel hombre peli-morado que Rafael identifico como Asmodeo, su mirada borrosa estaba puesta en los cuerpos de sus oponentes, el Cabré Kokabiel y el Arcángel Rafael. No iba a mentir ellos dieron una feroz batalla y hubiera salido perdedor de no haber sido por su gran resistencia y control sobre la magia

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ganar, Kokabiel y Rafael aún estaban vivos, podía sentirlos, como aun sus almas aún se aferraban a sus cuerpos negándose a irse de este mundo, al igual que él, aunque no lo diera a demuestran sus ataques lo avían alcanzado y lo avían herido de gravedad pero aún se mantenía en pie por puro orgullo. Pensó que avía ganado y lo hizo avía cumplido con su misión, creía que ya podía morir en paz, hasta que una cuarta presencia que se encontraba a sus espaldas llego al campo de batalla, sabia de quien se trataba con tan solo sentir su aura no necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba

Dicha persona empezó a caminar hasta ponerse justo frente de él, era un hombre de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello blanco puro, ojos rosados que mostraban tristeza y compasión hacia su persona, vestía ropas blancas típicas de cualquier Arcángel o Serafín, con un aura que lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad

-padre-fue lo único dicho por Asmodeo, este lo miro con una mirada melancólica-si vienes a sermonearme o a castigarme hazlo rápido que ya estoy a punto de morir y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco tienes mucho tiempo-volvió a hablar el peli-purpura mientras volteaba como podía su mirada a la izquierda-mis hermanos ya están aquí-

En el cielo varias figuras podían ver venir de todos lados, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, ya se encontraban presentes en el campo de batalla listo para la última batalla. La mirada de Asmodeo estaba puesta en 3 personas en específico, un peli-plateado, Lucifer, un peli-verde, Belcebú y un peli-azul, Leviatán, sus compañeros y camaradas con los que peleo lado a lado espalda con espalda, este les sonrió mientras su cuerpo se volvía partículas de luz

-asegúrense de ganar la guerra-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo

El campo de batalla se llenó de un profundo silencio, nadie decía ni hacia nada, las miradas de los Overlord del Inframundo, el Cielo y Grigori se encontraban y de un momento a otro todo estallo en gritos mientras cada fracción chocaba en una feroz guerra.

 **3.000 años después, año actual 2006**

La guerra entre fracciones avía terminado, y aunque aún estaban en conflictos las 3 fracciones bíblicas hicieron un cese al fuego, ahora era raro ver guerras entre razas, pero había la posibilidad de que una tercera guerra pudiera estallar en cualquier momento

En este año ocurrió un suceso que marco la toda la historia, tanto la del mundo natural como el sobrenatural, ese suceso fue llamado Hakyoku (Cataclismo), el 3 de octubre el mundo natural y el sobrenatural se sumergió en una profunda oscuridad, pero una oscuridad tan grande que ni la luz del sol era suficiente como para iluminar, el cielo empezó a agrietarse, la tierra comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que causo tsunamis y derrumbes de miles de ciudades, del suelo magma empezó a brotar, el mismo espacio empezó a romperse

Muchos seres sobrenaturales como demonios renegador, dragones oscuros, ángeles caídos, bestias mitológicas, almas de miles de pecadores escaparon del infierno y otras criaturas arribaron el mundo humano, ese día nadie pudo explicar porque, pero todos esos seres oscuros enloquecieron (más de lo que por sí ya estaban), atacaban a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que se moviera, y eso no solo ocurría en el mundo humano, no, sino que también ocurría lo mismo en el Infierno, el Inframundo, el Cielo, Grigori, Asgard y el Olimpo.

Los humanos estaban indefensos contra estos nuevos enemigos, sus armas casi no servían o no hacían casi ningún efecto en contra del poder mágico de dichos seres.

Pero a pesar de todas la dificultades los humanos lograron defenderse durante 4 días que parecieron un siglo, muchos lograron refugiarse y los que no simplemente murieron o salieron a pelear en busca de su muerte, pero a pesar de todo sus esfuerzos era inútil, se creía que todo estaba perdido, hasta que ocurrió...los ángeles descendieron al mundo humano con la intención de rescatar a la mayor cantidad posible refugiándolos en el cielo

No paso mucho tiempo para que los ángeles caídos y los demonios fueran al mundo natural con la intención de socorrer a los humanos de los seres malignos que causaban destrucción y muerte a su paso, ya que en parte esa destrucción era su culpa ya que dichas criaturas eran parte de su mundo y no solo eso ya que la extinción de los humanos también los ponía en peligro

Todo ese caos y destrucción continuos por 4 días hasta que el día 5 todo aparo, y exactamente el 12 de Octubre de ese mismo año, un silencio inundo a los dos mundos, y cuando pensaron que todo había acabado un círculo mágico cubrió el cielo, pero este era tan grande que se extendía a una distancia de una ciudad, y no solo había aparecido en el mundo humano, no, sino que también apareció en El Infierno, El cielo, En Grigori, Asgard, el Olimpo y El Inframundo y junto al del mundo humano sumaba un total de 7 círculos todos idénticos

Estos círculos mágicos eran de color negro, lo adornaban runas tan antigua y extrañas que ningún ser podía leer, pero lo más resaltante era lo que tenía en el centro, en el centro de dichos círculos se encontraba una marca que era fácil reconocida por cualquier ser viviente el 666.

De dichos círculo salió un dragón occidental, cada uno tan negro como la noche sin luna ni estrellas, todos era iguales de escamas negras y duras como el acero, ojos rojos como la sangre y median casi 50 metros de alto con 75 de largo, pero con la diferencia de que cada uno tenía marcado un numero diferente en su frente.

El que apareció en el mundo humano tenía el 114, el que apareció en el infierno tenía el 92, el del cielo tenía el 69, el de Grigori tenía el 103, el que apareció en Asgard tenía el 105, el del olimpo tenía el 75 y el que apareció en el inframundo tenía el 108

Cada dragón empezó a causar destrucción a diestra y siniestra, muchos se enfrentaron a dichos dragones, ninguno sobrevivió, ejércitos enteros fueron masacrados, parecían que los dragones eran imparables hasta que los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos e incluso los humanos se unieron y con todo el poder que pudieron reunir, sellaron a los 7 dragones en diferentes partes del mundo, dichos sellos fueron llamados Anji (sello Imperial)

Unas vez que fueron sellados, por fin hubo paz, o al menos por un tiempo, las bestias que causaron destrucción en el mundo humano fueron destruidos pero muchos huyeron escondiéndose, el 12 de octubre del año 2006 el mundo humano sufrió un gran golpe ya que más de 1/3 de la humanidad murieron y el 43% de la tierra estaba en ruinas, y no solo el mundo humano, el inframundo, Grigori y el cielo también fueron gravemente afectados, millones de soldados murieron lo que dejo a casi todo sus ejércitos sin fuerzas

Los humanos que fueron refugiados en el cielo bajaron nuevamente a la tierra algunos incluso regresaron reencarnados como ángeles, gracias a eso los humanos recibieron ayuda de parte de los ángeles, posteriormente los ángeles caídos ayudaron retirando los cuerpos de los bestias muertas que se encontraban en el mundo humano y al final los demonios contribuyeron con la reconstrucción de algunas ciudades

Aunque no lo hacían por gusto ya que la extinción de los humanos también pone a sus razas en peligro de extinción ya que si todos los humanos mueren los demonios no podrán hacer contratos y eso es lo que genera sus ingresos, ni reencarnarlos para que llenen las filas de su ejércitos, ya no habrá quien recen y las oraciones son las que mantienen el sistema de los ángeles que es el que se encarga de reencarnar a humanos en ángeles al morir y eso también afecta a los ángeles caídos ya que sin ángeles que caigan por la tentación ellos se verán en peligro

Los días pasaron y el mundo humano comenzó a convivir temporalmente con el mundo sobrenatural, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años hasta que sin nadie darse cuenta ya los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos Vivian y convivían abiertamente y sin tener que ocultarse en el mundo humano

Pero a pesar de eso aún había desconfianza por parte de los humanos hacia muchas de estos seres, pero con la finalidad de que todas las futuras generaciones pudieran relacionarse mejor entre las especies, un acuerdo de mutua paz se firmó entre las fracciones bíblicas y la humanidad

Tras la firma del tratado de paz humanos continuaron que su vida normal junto con las fracciones bíblicas, o eso intentaban ya que tras el Hakyoku la vida se volvió mucho más difícil, los alimentos escaseaban, no se encontraba empleo y los que había disponible pagaban una miseria que no alcanzaba ni para un día de comida, pero aun así la gente los tomaba ya que no tenían opción si querían sobrevivir

La pobreza se había convertido en algo común y aunque muchas de las ciudades más importantes del mundo se habían reconstruido gracias a la ayuda de los demonios que contribuyeron con la reconstrucción, aun gran parte del mundo estaba en ruinas lo que dejaba a un montón de refugiados, y prácticamente más del 75% de la tierra estaba muerta por lo cual cultivar alimentos se había convertido en un reto

Muchos humanos optaron por ser reencarnas en otras razas y así hacer sus vida un poco más fácil.

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo xXx**

La ciudad de Kuo una de las ciudades que fueron las primeras en reconstruir y pero también una de las que se encuentran más afectadas por la pobreza y se notaba con tan solo caminar por las calles, indigentes en casi cada esquina, gente hurgando en lo botes de basura, niños llorando por hambre, era realmente deprimente.

Aunque muchos que no vivían en dicha ciudad esperarían más destrucción, la razón exactamente en esa ciudad fue donde el Dragón negro apareció hace 11 años atrás y lugar donde también fue sellado

En dicha ciudad se encontraba un castaño de unos 16 o 17 años de edad de ojos miel con piel bronceada y mirada algo seria, media 1.80 bastante alto para alguien de su edad, vestía una chaqueta negra entre abierta dejando ver una camiseta blanca debajo jeans grises y botas negras, esta caminaba por una de las zonas menos transitadas de la ciudad, el parque central o como la gente lo llamaba el parte maldito, ¿Por qué?, Porque en el centro de ese parque es donde se encontraba el Anji, el sello donde se encontraba sellado el Dragón

Él no era estúpido le habían dicho y él sabía que por ninguna razón tenía que ir al Anji, ya que podía meterse en problemas, y aunque el tránsito por el parque no estaba prohibido cualquiera que se acercara a dicho sello podría ser encerrado de por vida, pero nadie en su sano juicio siquiera se atrevería a acercarse o mirar dicho parque

Pero él le justaba esa sensación de soledad al igual que le daba escalofríos la sensación de estar en ese parque, pero bueno era un atajo a su casa y le evitaba un recorrido por su deprimente ciudad

-rayos si tan solo tuviera un Sacred Gear mas fuerte-dijo este mirando su mano izquierda donde se encontraba un guante rojo con una gema verde que solo cubría el dorso de su mano-tal vez me hubieran aceptado, espero que la prueba escrita, física y la de control de magia alcancen para pasar-volvió a decir para sí mismo mientras suspiraba y hacia desaparecer el guante en su mano

Luego de caminar por unos minutos salió del parque continuando el camino a su casa, al llegar fue recibido por su padre quien se encontraba en la sala

-oh, Issei llegaste, ¿cómo te fue?-pregunto este

-ah, bien creo, no se tal vez puede que me acepte-

-bueno hay que esperar-

-mamá aun no ¿regresa?-

-no, pero no tardar-

-¡estoy en casa!-la voz de una mujer que provenía de la puerta les llamo la atención

-Ka-san, bienvenida como te fue-

-eso debería preguntarlo yo, dime, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te aceptaron?-pregunto la madre de Issei esta venía con una bolsas las cuales dejo en la cocina

-no lo sé, mañana me darán los resultados y me dirán si me aceptan o no-

-oh, de seguro que si te aceptan-le dijo su madre

-hai-le respondió

-pero ¿qué pasa si no te aceptan?-

-descuida, si no me aceptan conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo o dos-

-bueno cambiemos de tema, dinos como te fue-hablo el padre de Issei dirigiendo su mirada a la madre

-digamos que más o menos, cada día se hace más difícil conseguir los alimentos, pero logre conseguir todo-dijo la madre

Los tres continuaron hablando mientras la madre de Issei preparaba la cena, después de terminar Issei ayudo a lavar los platos luego fue a darse una ducha y luego fue a su cuarto a dormir. Pasaban las horas e Issei no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba intranquilo, no podía dejar de pensar en dicha prueba y si iba ser aceptado o no, eso realmente lo frustraba

-creo que no queda de otra-dijo Issei mientras se levantaba, se puso unos pantalones y unos zapatos deportivos tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus padres

Issei estaba caminando por las ahora desoladas calles de Kuo, era una noche particularmente fría por lo que agradeció el haber traído su chaqueta, caminaba sin rumbo alguno solo quería despejar su mente ya que mañana le darían los resultados de su prueba, mañana sabría si había sido aceptado para al instituto de Kuo.

Pero él estaba claro de eso por lo cual entreno, entreno y estudio duro por 2 largos años, esperando algún día ser aceptado y ayudar a sus padres, ese era su principal objetivo.

Controlaba bien la magia, no corrección, sabia controlar extremadamente bien la magia, ese es uno de sus puntos fuertes, al momento de hacer su primer hechizo lo supo ya que al primer intento este salió más que perfecto

Tenía una buena condición física eso era un hecho, se encargó de trabajar su cuerpo por 2 años, su fuerza y resistencia eran muy buenas, además de que al emplear magia estas se podía duplicar. Pero luego vio su mano izquierda, hay estaba su punto débil su Sacred Gear un Twice Critical, una Sacred Gear de bajo nivel que aumentaba las capacidades del usuario tanto físicas como mágicas al doble

No se quejaba, entreno mucho y por lo menos sabia como usarla, pero su Sacred Gear dejaba mucho que desear, dio un suspiro y luego de unos minutos decidió volver a casa e intentar dormir, sabía que mañana sería un día pesado en más de un sentido

A la mañana siguiente Issei se despertó por la alarma del despertador, se levantó y fue al baño a tomar un ducha, este bajo a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, sus padres no estaban ya que tenían que levantarse muy temprano para ir a trabajar y ganar dinero para seguir viviendo, pero noto como en la mesa se encontraba su desayuno ya listo con una nota que decía "suerte sea cual sea el resultado siempre serás nuestro amado hijo". Issei sonrió comió rápidamente el desayuno y se preparó para irse

Minutos después Issei ya se encontraba frente al instituto de Kuo, hay seria donde le darían sus resultados

-bueno es hora de la verdad-

Issei entro al edifico notando que no era el primero en llegar, ya muchos otros quienes avían echo la prueba se encontraban presentes esperando sus resultados, se notaba la cara de preocupación y temor en todos, y él no era la excepción, estaba nervioso aunque no lo daba a demostrar, este tomo unos de los asientos vacíos esperando a que dieran los resultados

-bueno, creo que ya están todos-dijo un hombre que parecía el encargado-ahora uno por uno serán llamados, cuando escuchen sus nombre vendrán a esta habitación-explico el hombre señalando la puerta de dicha habitación-aquí se les dirán los resultados de sus exámenes y si son aceptados-dijo el hombre a lo cual todos asintieron-bien comencemos, primero Keigo Ishida-y así no por uno fueron pasando, unos salieron con una cara de decepción y de tristeza muy pocos son los que salieron con una mirada que denotaba alegría y felicidad-Hyodo Issei-

Issei al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie y camino hasta la habitación, al entrar se encontró con una habitación totalmente bacía solo estaba un hombre sentado en una silla de metal frente a una mesa igual de metal este le indico sentarse a la silla de metal frente a él a lo cual obedeció

-Hyodo Issei si no me equivoco-dijo el hombre a lo cual Issei asintió, este tomo unos papeles que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a ojearlos-bueno empecemos primero con los resultados de tu examen escrito, déjame decirte que todos estamos impresionados obtuviste un 100% de la calificación nunca habíamos visto a alguien sacar el 100%, aunque eso no quiere decir que pasaste, ahora, pasemos a tus prueba de magia, nuevamente felicidades tu control de magia es sorprendente eso es un punto a favor-ante lo dicho por el hombre Issei no se sorprendió ya sabía el resultado de esa prueba-al igual que tu condición física nada mal para un muchacho de tu edad, pero…-hizo una pausa Issei ya sabía lo que seguía y eso no le gustaba-tu Sacred Gear un Twice Critical dejo mucho que desear, si tuvieras un Sacred Gear más decente no dudaríamos en aceptarte pero tu Twice Critical no es de mucha ayuda-Issei bajo la cabeza desilusionado-pero aun así, tu control en la magia lo que te salvo, realmente nos impresiono por lo cual decidimos darte una oportunidad-

-¿entonces?-

-eres aceptado, las clases empiezan dentro de una semana, tu uniforme será enviado a tu casa al igual que un documento con las reglas y normas de la academia, dicho esto puedes retirarte-

Una vez dicho eso Issei salió de la habitación y camino hasta la salida con una cara neutral ignorando la mirada interrogante de los demás presentes, pero una vez fuera del edificio no pudo evitar sonreír y levantar los brazos en forma de victoria

En ese momento corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, estaba muy emocionado, no podía evitar querer gritar y contárselo al mundo, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la sala de su casa impaciente a que sus padres lleguen para contarles penas era las 11:38 am y sus padres llegaban a las 7:00 pm aún faltaba mucho para que sus padres lleguen

Issei sin más que hacer se dio una ducha seguidamente fue a su cuarto a recostarse en la cama, tenía que descansar anoche apenas pudo dormir y sin más este callo en los brazos de Morfeo

La semana paso rápidamente, hoy era el último día de Issei en su casa ya que al día iría a la academia, decir que no fue divertido ver la reacción de sus padres cuando les dijo el resultado de su examen sería una mentira ambos se alegraron y se entristecieron ya que Issei no estaría con ellos con un tiempo. Era de noche, la última noche de Issei en su casa y como el día de la prueba no podía dormir esa sería la última noche en su casa sería la primera vez que estaría lejos de sus padres

Sin más que hacer Issei se vistió y salió a caminar pasando por el parque central de Kuo, al llegar se sentó en una de las bancas que encontró cerca y miro a su alrededor, era curioso como las cosas cambiaban según él, cuando era un niño de apenas 5 años a él le encantaba jugar en este parque, ahora que tiene 16 no puede estar tranquilo sentado en una de las bancas

Y no era para mucho ya que en dicho parque fue sellado el cuerpo y alma de uno de los seres que casi destruye al mundo, siempre sintió curiosidad por saber que había en el centro de dicho parque, de cómo sería el Anji, pero no quería meterse en problemas mucho menos ahora que había sido aceptado en la academia de Kuo

-bueno creo que esta es mi última oportunidad-Issei se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección al centro del parque

-lo que voy a hacer será una completa estupidez-se dijo a sí mismo, a pesar de que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un error que podría costar muy -muy- caro Issei no se detuvo si siguió caminando. Sus piernas temblaban y con cada paso iba más lento, se extrañó de que no hubiera seguridad o algún tipo de vigilancia

-creo que debería irme, si es lo mejor-

Issei se dio la vuelta listo para irse parece que ya había recobrado un poco la cordura, pero apenas dio el primer paso un brillo llamo su atención, con algo de temor vuelto su cabeza para ver el origen de dicho brillo

Y es que ya se encontraba en el centro del parque y justo a unos metros frente a él se encontraba lo que el creía era el Anji, una piedra de 3 metro de altura y 1 metro de grosor, era parecida a una esmeralda pero de color negro que emitía una luz amarilla/negra, se encontraba dentro de un pentagrama y en cada punta del pentagrama se encontraba un círculo mágico diferente, pudo reconocer algunos, el circulo con el emblema de los Gremory, a su derecha el emblema de Belcebú, su izquierda el emblema de Leviatán, en las otras dos puntas se encontraban círculos con las runas del cielo y Grigori

Issei quedo mirando la piedra que se encontraba en el centro, era realmente llamativa, e inconscientemente empezó a camina hasta quedar justo delante del pentagrama, mirando fijamente la piedra

Una parte de él le pedía a gritos que se alejara y que valla a casa y la otra parte de él la apoyaba, pero no podía dar ni siquiera un paso, su cuerpo no le respondía

Y sin querer entro en el penetrar, y lentamente su mano derecha se empezó a levantar y acercarse con la intención de tocar dicha piedra

-(que estoy haciendo, porque hago esto, no debería, pero al menos….)-

Haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos la mano de Issei toco la piedra y…..nada, no ocurrió absolutamente nada…..hasta que Issei intento retirar su mano pero no podía, estaba pegada al Anji y por más que jalaba no podía incluso con las dos manos jalaba con toda sus fuerza y nada

 **-[miserable humano]-** se escuchó una voz, Issei miro a todos lados asustado en busca del dueño de dicha voz

-quien esta hay-

 **-[eres una basura ni siquiera tienes un nivel de magia meramente respetable]-v** olvió a escuchar la voz pero por más que buscaba no encontraba de donde provenía

-donde estas sal de una vez-decía Issei mientras siguió intentando liberar su mano

 **-[estoy frente a ti insecto]-**

Issei poso su mirada en el Anji notando como en la piedra justo donde tenía su mano se encontraba quebrada una luz amarilla salía de las grietas que formaban un 114

-t….tu e-e-eres-

 **-[Es correcto es exactamente lo que piensas…hmt, he descubierto algo interesante sobre ti humano, parece que tiene una Sacred Gear interesante, parece que si podrías serme útil]-y** de un momento a otro la mano de Issei empezó a introducirse que la piedra para su horror

-suel….ta…me-

Los intentos de Issei eran inútiles, ya más de la mitad de su brazo fue adsorbido por la piedra

-DIJE SUELTAME-

Grito Issei y justo en su brazo derecho apareció un círculo mágico que este no conocía, este impidió el avance de su brazo e incluso Issei pudo sacar su brazo con suma facilidad

 **-[conque un desentiende de Asmodeo, eres interesante ahora si llamaste mi atención]-**

Issei no presto atención a lo que dijo y simplemente salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Estaba asustado, realmente el Dragón sellado en el Anji le había hablado, y es más intento adsorberlo y de no ser por ese extraño circulo mágico lo hubiera ello

Corría sin parar, su adrenalina estaba al máximo, todo a sus ojos parecía volverse más lento y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su habitación, respiraba agitadamente, estaba cansado, muy cansado, se tiro a la cama y cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir lo que no creía que iba a poder hacer, esperando despertar mañana y fingir que nada de lo que paso esta noche paso

 **xXx Mente de Issei xXx**

Un dragón de escamas rojas y gemas verdes para todo su cuerpo se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, recién acababa de despertar de su sueño y lo que vio al despertar fue la peor sorpresa que pudo haberse llevado

Su portador acababa de hacer algo que nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de hacer, ni siquiera de pensar, y en parte era su culpa, ya que el al encontrarse dentro de Issei pudo haberle advertido, haberle dicho la locura que estaba por cometer, pudo haber despertado muchos años atrás y establecer contacto con él, pero en lugar de eso prefirió irse a dormir y esperar a que su Issei estuviera más listo, y ese fue su error, y ahora puede que "EL" sea libre otra vez por lo que Issei acababa de hacer

Pero también estaba interesado en lo último que dijo "EL"

 **-[descendiente de Asmodeo]-** se preguntó para sí mismo, cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro antes de abrirlo nuevamente **-[las cosas serán muy difícil a partir de ahora]**

 **FIN**

 **Hola, aquí Ichigu Mugetsu reportándose con un nuevo fic, esta es una idea que surgió por la petición de un lector/escritor que quería que escribiera un fic donde Issei sea la reencarnación del Lucifer original, pero gracia a Antifanboy conseguí a alguien que la escriba, el nombre del escritor es Godz 1987 él se encargara de escribir el fic donde Issei es la reencarnación del Lucifer original, y de echo el prólogo del fic ya está listo léanlo se llama Gott Ist Tot**

 **Bueno volviendo a este fic, aquí Issei será la reencarnación de Asmodeo fue una idea aportada por Antifanboy, agradecimientos a él ya que se lleva parte del crédito de este fic ya que aporto muchas ideas y aunque nos las seguí al pie de la letra me fueron muy útiles**

 **En este fic solo los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos están aliados con los humanos ya que las otras razas lo creyeron innecesario, Kokabiel Y Rafael aun están vivos para quienes tenga esa duda el único que murió en la guerra fue Asmodeo**

 **Ahora pacemos al tema de los Dragones que aparecieron por todo el mundo, bueno en parte todos son Trihexa, ¿Qué porque hay 7 Trihexas?, pues simple, Trihexa tuvo que dividir su cuerpo y su alma para poder salir del sello que lo aprisionaba, decidí que serían 7 partes por que en la novena ligera Trihexa tiene 7 cabezas con la marca del 666 en cada una de sus frentes, por eso decidí dividirlo en 7 partes, pero separadas las partes no son tan poderosas como cuando están unidas por eso es que lograron sellarlas, ahora estos Dragones tienen números diferentes en sus frente verdad específicamente el 92, 108, 114, 69, 75, 103 y 105, pues la suma de todos estos números dan como resultado el 666 (creo que lo demás se explica solo) mientras más elevado sea el numero en sus frente más fuerte es, lo que quiere decir que el más fuerte está en la tierra para mala suerte de los humanos, una aclaración el Trihexa tuvo que enviar las diferentes partes de su cuerpo a lugares distintos ya que era imposible envíalos todos a un mismo lugar, una vez que fuera libre tenía la intención de volver a unirse, pero fue sellado antes de que pudiera hacerlo**

 **Ahora expliquemos un poco como es el Issei de este fic, primero que nada no es un pervertido, tiene una personalidad seria y analizadora, pero aun así puede ser algo divertido, pero al ser la reencarnación de Asmodeo que es el demonio de la lujuria se verá envuelto en muchas situaciones problemáticas, pero a causa de eso también tiene un control sobre la magia que supera por mucho a los Mous actuales**

 **Por cierto pensaba en hacer a Asia un poco más madura tanto física como mentalmente, no es que tenga nada contra ella si no que la idea de una Asia más madura me parece bien**

 **Otra cosa este fic no tendrá nada que ver con El Infierno Del Sekiryuutei, aquí no habrá otras dimensiones ni nada parecido, solo para que lo tengan claro**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir (o al menos eso creo), hasta el próximo cap, no leemos luego BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar, el agua empezaba a entrar a sus pulmones, cada vez se hundía más en forma horizontal, intentaba nadar pero por más que intentaba no podía llegar a la superficie y mientras más se sumergía en esas extrañas aguas esta empezaba a tornarse de un color rojo sangre, sintió como algo punzante tocaba su espalda, penso que ya había tocado fondo, pero sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa y dolor cuando sintió como ese objeto punzante atravesaba su espalda, alzo un poco su mirada para ver como la punta de una espada atravesaba su estómago, luego otra atravesó su hombro derecho, luego el izquierdo, después atravesaron sus manos, sus piernas, sus pies, su ojo derecho, su garganta y el resto de su cuerpo fue atravesado por varias espadas que se alzaban hacia arriba y las cuales parecían estirarse varios metros más abajo, intento gritar de dolor pero el agua impidió que el grito saliera.

Ya no podía moverse ya que las espadas se lo impedían, el dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable, con los minutos dejo de luchar dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera mas y mas en esas aguas ahora rojas semi-transparente, lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos esperando su triste final, pero una luz le hizo abrir sus ojos, miro al frente y delante de él se encontraba una pequeña llama de color verde, permaneció observándola por unos minutos, y estiro su brazo izquierdo rompiendo su carne pero liberándolo de aquellas espadas y al momento que su palma toco esa extraña pero hermosa llama casi al instante esta estallo en una poderosa explosión la cual destrozo las espadas que atravesaban su cuerpo

Todo el espacio a su alrededor se tornó negro y era rodeado por llamas verdes, el callo al piso mientras tosía agua y sangre, de sus heridas salían grandes cantidades de sangre, levanto un poco la vista y pudo ver con su ojo derecho, el cual era el único que le quedaba, un gran y poderoso dragón de escamas escarlatas con incrustaciones de esmeralda, quien se erguía frente a él, este poso su mirada en él, mentiría si no dijera que su mirada no lo intimido ya que esos ojos verdes de pupila rasgada lo miraban de forma analítica y con seriedad

- **[al fin nos conocemos compañero, yo soy Ddraig el Welsh Dragón o mejor conocido como el Sekiryuutei, gusto en conocerte Hyodo Issei]-**

 **xXx Realidad xXx**

Issei despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y respirando frenéticamente, puso su mano en su cara e intentaba poner sus ideas en orden, miro el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama notando que eran las 04:11 AM, después de unos minutos se paró de su cama y fue al baño para mojar su cara, después de cercarla con una toalla este se miró fijamente en el espejo notando que las heridas que le causaron las "espadas" no estaban

-solo era un sueño-se dijo para sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar recordar cierto momento y miro a su mano izquierda-solo un sueño-se volvió a decir mirándose nuevamente en el espejo

-¿Issei?, estas hay-dijo una voz detrás de la puerta, dicha persona abrió la puerta la cual no tenía seguro para mostrar a la madre de Issei-eres tú, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Aún faltan 3 horas para que te vayas-

-Ka-san, es que…tuve un mal sueño-le respondió este desviando levemente la mirada

-ya veo, tu padre y yo ya nos iremos a trabajar, lamentamos no poder estar aquí para despedirnos-

-no importa, entiendo-

Para el castaño no era sorpresa que sus padres tuvieran que ir a trabajar a estas horas pues después de aquel suceso que marco la vida de todos, el conseguir trabajo en el cual pagaran un sueldo decente era imposible, pero por suerte su padre consiguió trabajo en una planta metalúrgica y su madre en una planta textil, en ambos trabajos pagaban lo suficiente como para vivir mediamente bien, pero tenían que madrugar ya que los turnos empezaban muy temprano

-bueno, iré a terminar de prepararme-

Y la madre de Issei salió del baño para ir a la planta baja de la casa, Issei quedo en silencio y luego de unos minutos bajo para ver como sus padres ya estaban por irse

-ah, Issei tu madre me dijo que estabas despierto, bienes a despedirte-

-bueno, en parte si-

-vamos cariño o se nos ara tarde-

-está bien, pero antes, Issei-dijo el padre de Issei acercándose a este y poniendo su mano en su hombro-no te veremos en mucho tiempo, asique déjame decirte que estoy muy orgulloso en el hombre que te has convertido, no esperaba que te convirtieras en el hombre que esta frente a mi ahora, no tan pronto, sé que hemos vivido muchos momentos difíciles pero ninguno como este, ya que por primera vez nuestra familia estará separada por un tiempo-ante lo dicho Issei bajo la mirada con un semblante triste-no estés triste, te has convertido en el hombre que todo padre quiere, ahora iras a luchar por nuestro, no, tu futuro, y sé que cuando nos volvamos a ver me sentiré más orgulloso de lo que estoy ahora-

-Issei, mi pequeño Issei-dijo la madre de Issei acercándose para abrazarlo y poner su cabeza en su hombro-aún recuerdo cuando aún eras un niño pequeño que temía estar solo, pero ahora eres un hombre, un hombre maduro, responsable, que lucha por lo que quiere, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, que con tan solo pensar que no estarás hace que quiera impedirte que vayas a esa academia, pero sé que vas para conseguir un mejor futuro, para luchar con conseguir algo mejor, para poder cumplir tus sueños, somos muy afortunados por tenerte, nunca que he sentido más orgullosa y más triste y feliz como en este momento, porque sé que mi pequeño Issei se era a luchar por una vida mejor-

-Ka-san…..Tou-san, yo, yo siempre los he amado mucho, decidir ir a ese instituto fue una decisión muy difícil, pero más que por mí, también lo hago por ustedes, ustedes siempre lucharon por mí, y ahora yo quiero luchar por ustedes, me iré, pero les juro que volveré y cuando vuelva, les aseguro que estarán aún más orgullosos de mí, es una promesa-

Los tres se abrazaron, y empezaron a derramar lágrimas en silencio, esos minutos que permanecieron abrazados parecieron los más largos, no quería separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo, la madre de Issei se separó y limpiándose las lágrimas, miro a Issei con una sonrisa llena de amor la cual este le devolvió

-bueno es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos-

-tu padre tiene razón, témenos que irnos-

Issei dio a su madre un último abrazo, esta se separó y le dio un beso en la frente, por otro lado su padre le dio un apretón de manos y una sonrisa

-adiós Issei y recuerda que no importa lo que pase nosotros te amamos-dijo su madre saliendo por la puerta

-adiós Issei recuerda eres lo más importante para nosotros y no importa lo que pase, no bajes la cara ante nadie, no importa que o quien sea-

Sin más que decir los dos salieron de la casa, dejando a Issei solo, el cual permaneció en silencio mirando la puerta con una mirada triste, se quedó hay por, no sé, ¿15 minutos?, Issei dio un muy hondo suspiro y volvió a su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama y miro el reloj a un lado de él, eran apenas las 04:32 AM, era muy temprano, y aún faltaban 2 horas y 28 minutos para irse, pues tenía que estar en la academia a las 07:00 AM en punto. Intento dormir pero en visto a que no podía, fue al baño para tomar una larga ducha.

Al salir miro nuevamente el reloj para ver que era las 04:58 AM, puesto que faltaban 02:02 para irse decidió revisar si su bolso tenía todo lo necesario para cuando se fuera, en su bolso llevaba unos libros, folder, cuadernos, una portátil, algunas prendas, unas toallas y un par de zapatos. No necesitaba mucho ya que en la academia le proporcionarían comida, una habitación y todo lo demás, solo llevaría lo necesario.

En visto que no tenía más nada que hacer, el castaño fue a su escritorio en el cual tenía una hoja que le habían enviado junto con el uniforme, esta traía algo de información de la academia, ya lo había leído, pero darle un pequeño repaso antes de irse no sería mala idea

Documento:

 _La Academia de Kuo, un instituto donde se admiten tanto a humanos como a demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, la academia está dividida en 8 edificios. El primero de ellos es el edifico Central que se encuentra dividido en tres pisos, el primero es donde se encuentra la sala de profesores, la oficina del director se encuentra en el segundo y las habitaciones de los profesores está en el tercer piso, el edificio segundario es el de actividades recreativas, que cuenta con un café, tres restaurantes, una piscina, una biblioteca, un karaoke, un teatro, un salón de música, entre otros, aquí los alumnos pueden pasar su tiempo libre para distraerse. El tercer edificio y uno de los más grandes es donde se encuentran los salones donde se impartirán las clases particulares. L os otros 7 edificios es donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los alumnos de las clases S, A, B, D y F. Es muy importante resaltar que una vez ingresada en la academia los alumnos deben de permanecer dentro de la institución, por nada los estudiantes pueden salir, los días sábado y domingo se les permitirá a los alumnos recorrer las instalaciones de la academia cuanto deseen. Dicho esto lo estaremos esperando._

Horas después, ya era la hora e Issei ya se encontraba vestido con el uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa negra de manga larga con botones pero él la traía desabotonada mostrando una camiseta roja debajo de esta, pantalones negros y zapatos a juego (el uniforme normal de Kuo) con una banda de color blanco con la letra F en rojo grabada en ella. Issei estaba parado fuera de su casa mirándola fijamente, luego de unos minutos sonrió para después encaminarse a lo que sería su nuevo hogar por varios años

 **xXx Academia de Kuo xXx**

Issei ya se encontraba parado en la entrada de dicha academia, era enorme, como lo decía en aquel documento podía ver alrededor de 8 edificios, cada uno diferente pero había 3 que resaltaban dedujo que eran los edificios Central, de Recreación y de Clases, muchos alumnos ya se encontraban dentro del edificio y algunos otros estaban entrando, todos ignorando su presencia completamente. Suspiro hondo y procedió a entrar, una vez dentro le indicaron que debía ir a la explanada que se encontraba cerca del edificio central para la ceremonia de ingreso, el castaño fue a donde le habían indicado, no fue muy difícil llegar solo siguió a unos alumnos que iban a la misma dirección

Al llegar vio una explanada extensa donde se encontraban organizados en filas todos los alumnos, muchos ya estaban en las filas otros iban caminando mientras que otras llegaban volando para su asombro, ya había visto demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos en televisión pero nunca tan cerca. Estaban divididos según sus clases, es decir, clase S, A, B, D, y F, él fue a su correspondiente la cual era la F, el castaño no quería llamar la atención, por lo cual solo se limitó a mirar adelante donde se encontraba un gran escenario con un podio, en él se encontraban barias personas, los profesores por lo que pudo deducir, parecían estar esperando a que todos se organizaran para poder empezar, lo cual no duro mucho dando inicio a la ceremonia de iniciación

-bien déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Azazel soy el director de esta academia y también soy el profesor de control de Sacred Gear, quiero darles la bienvenida a los recién ingresados, durante los siguientes 6 años esta academia será su hogar, aquí vivirán, comerán y convivirán entre diferentes razas, ya que este es el principal motivo de esta academia, queremos que todo el mundo entienda que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, las diferentes razas podemos convivir en paz, aprendiendo de unos a los otros-

Luego de su pequeño discurso Azazel cedió el podio al representante de la humanidad

-hace algunos años yo era de los que no creía en los seres sobrenaturales, de echo si escuchaba a alguna persona hablar sobre su existencia o que había visto uno, yo lo tomaría por loco. Pero ahora estoy aquí, frente a muchos de los seres de los cuales no creía y conviviendo con muchos de ellos, antes que nada espero grandes cosas de ustedes, a continuación serán guiados a sus respectivas salones donde sus profesores se presentaran y les explicaran las reglas de la academia, también se instalaran en sus dormitorios y mañana iniciaran con sus clases, ahora sin más que decir, pueden irse-

Todos y cada uno salieron de la explanada dirigiéndose al edificio central

-los alumnos de la clase F, por favor síganme-

-los alumnos de la clase D, síganme por favor-

-los alumnos de la clase B, por aquí-

Había muchos profesores llamando a aquellos que recién ingresaron, el castaño comenzó a seguir al profesor que llamo a aquellos que pertenecen a la clase F. Al cabo de unos minutos se habían adentrado en el salón de clases de 1er año, un salón llamo la atención en particular, tenía pupitres de aspecto moderno, ventanas amplias, proyectores, computadoras, pizarrones electrónicos e incluso algunos muebles y aire acondicionado, era el salón de la clase S, luego pasaron por el salón de la clase A, tenia los mismos pupitres, y una pizarra electrónicos, muchas ventanas y aire acondicionado, luego pasaron por el salón de la clase B y clase D, el cambio de salones era visible ya que mientras más avanzaban los salones eran de menos estado. Y cuando llegaron al salón de la clase F se sorprendieron

Pupitres de madera desgastada que parecían que iban a romperse apenas se siente alguien, el techo se estaba cayendo, las paredes tenían grietas y el piso tenía hoyos y estaba cubierto de polvo, un pisaron de pisa que se encontraba quebrado, en comparación con otros salones era una pocilga. El castaño entro al salón esperando que fuera alguna broma

-debe ser una broma-

-este basurero no puede ser un salón-

-como estudiaremos aquí-

-parece que en cualquier momento este salón va a caer

Dijeron algunos alumnos, personajes de relleno, sin poder creer que tendrían que estudiar en dicho salón

-bien clase tomen asiento, comencemos la clase-dijo el profesor entrando al salón, era un hombre que parecía estar en sus 40, usaba lentes de pasta gruesa, vestía una camisa beige a botones con pantalones marrones y zapatos negros-mi nombre es Fushihima Hiruzen seré su profesor de Historia Natural y Sobrenatural-

Como pudieron los alumnos tomaron asiento, muchos se asustaron cuando escucharon sus pupitres crujir, pero al parecer si resistieron su peso. Uno a uno los profesores fueron pasando y presentándose hasta que llegó el turno de la última clase

-hola clase soy Azazel, soy el profesor de control de Sacred Gear, si quieren pasar mi materia tendrán que poner mucha atención-explico Azazel-ahora ya todos conocerán a sus profesores y estos ya les debieron haberles dicho a qué hora y cual calase darán por lo que saltaremos eso, las clases comienzan a partir de las 07:00 AM mi un minuto más ni un minuto menos, y terminan a las 12:00 PM, cuando llegue esa hora pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no salgan de la academia entendido-

-hai-

-bien alguna pregunta-

-si Azazel-sama….-

-es sensei-

-eh, Azazel…-sensei, porque nuestro salón esta en este estado-

-y yo que voy a saber no fui quien lo construyo-

-pe…pero usted es el director-

-escucha, a mí solo me dieron el cargo de director, no de diseñador de salones-

Después de eso nadie pregunto más nada

-bien entonces pueden salir, nos vemos mañana-

Después de eso todos salieron encaminados a sus habitaciones, el edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la clase F era deprimente, echo de madera gastada parecía que iba a derrumbarse, la recepción era pésima, las escaleras que daban al segundo, tercer y cuarto piso no parecían resistir ni el peso de una persona. El edificio contaba con un gimnasio en pésimo estado, un comedor sin cocinero los alumnos tenían que preparar su propia comida, un campo de futuro con baches y el piso desalineado y una biblioteca casi sin libros y los que estaban tenían paginas faltantes o rotas

El castaño camino hasta una chica de pelo negro, parecía estar en sus 25, piel clara, usaba lentes de pasta azul, ojos cafés, vestía una falda negra algo ajustada que le llegaba a sus rodillas con tacones a juego y una camisa de manga larga color azul oscuro, esta traía entre manos una tabla sujeta papeles

-disculpe ¿usted es la asesora de habitaciones?-pregunto Issei

-si-respondió esta, parecía tímida

-me podría decir cuál es mi habitación-

-cla-claro dime tu nombre por favor-

-Hyodo Issei-

-tu habitación está en el segundo piso, a la derecha al final del pasillo-

El castaño agradeció y procedió a ir a su respectiva habitación, al llegar noto como la puerta de esta estaba a punto de caerse, sin pensarlo mucho entro encontrándose con una habitación deteriorada echa totalmente de madera sin pintar, en ella se encontraba una cama individual, un pequeño armario, un escritorio con algunos cajones, una librería bacía y una mesa de noche al lado de su cama, suspiro cansado ya se esperaba algo así, dejo su bolso en el suelo y quitándose la chaqueta de su uniforme procedió a desempacar. Luego de unas horas había terminado, en el escritorio se encontraba su portátil y en los cajones unos folder, en el pequeño armario se encontraban las pocas ropas que había llevado y otros 3 uniformes de repuesto, en el librero los libro que trajo que eran de su interés y en la mesa de noche un reloj junto con una foto de él y sus padres

Cansado avanzo hasta acostarse en la cama con cansancio, apenas se recostó abrió los ajos en forma de incomodidad y dolor e inmediatamente se paró y quito la manta que cubría la cama, para notar que esta no tenía colchón, solo era una cama de madera. Resignado volvió a cubrirla con la manta y procedió a recostarse cerrando los ojos intentando dormir

Pasaron barias horas, ya era de noche, el castaño aún se encontraba recostado en esa incomoda cama de madera, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso, pero de algo si estaba seguro, su espalda estaba completamente adolorida, se puso de pie, tomo la chaqueta de su uniforme y procedió a salir de la habitación, eran alrededor de las 07:26 PM. Issei caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones de la clase F buscando el comedor ya que no había comido nada en todo el día. Al llegar noto como muchos alumnos estaban reunidos con sus caras apoyadas en las mesas con un aura deprimente envolviéndolos

La razón, aparte del deplorable estado que se encontraban sus dormitorios, era el hecho de que nadie había comido nada en todo el día, por la simple razón de que no tenían un cocinero quien les preparara la comida, y muchos no sabían cómo cocinar. Aun así vio como algunas de sus sempais y compañeras de clases hacían todo lo posible para preparar comida para todos, pero eran muy pocas las que ayudaban en la cocina y no había orden lo que complicaba la tarea

-puedo ayudar en algo-pregunto Issei acercándose a una de sus sempais que se encontraban cocinando

-¿sabes cocinar?-pregunto esta

-bueno he trabajado en algunos restaurantes de comida rápida como cocinero, y he ayudado a mi madre a cocinar en muchas ocasiones ¿crees que es suficiente?-

-claro toma un delantal y ayúdanos-

Issei obedeció y tomo un delantal y fue a una de las cocinas libres y empezó a cocinar. Sus sempais se sorprendieron por las habilidades culinarias del castaño, cocinaba con tanta naturalidad que parecía que lo hacía desde toda su vida y sin más que decir empezaron a seguirlo, incluso algunas pidieron su opinión acerca de sus platillos, y los demás estudiantes notaron el gran olor que salía de la cocina

-oohh, esta delicioso-dijo uno de los alumnos alabando la comida

-buen trabajo chicas-

Las sempais sonreían nerviosamente, realmente ellas no hicieron mucho que digamos ya que le dejaron todo el trabajo a Issei. Luego de comer el castaño procedió a ir al baño a tomar una ducha en el gran baño del edifico, después de dejar que el agua se llevara todos sus males, tomo haciendo en una de las bancas que estaban fuera del edificio.

-aaahhhhh-dio un gran suspiro. Hoy había sido un día muy difícil y a partir de ahora todos sus días iban a ser así, y la idea no le causaba mucha emoción. Miro al cielo para ver como una barrera cubría toda la academia la cual la protegía de cualquier posible taque

No estaba seguro de cuantas horas se la paso hay sentado, mirando el cielo, pero de un momento a otro sus recuerdos de aquel sueño llegaron a su mente, e instintivamente miro su mano izquierda, pero negó toda posibilidad. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a dormir mañana le esperaría un día muy pesado

Al día siguiente Issei estaba en camino al salón de clases, ya no faltaba mucho para que las clases dieran inicio

-eto, disculpa ¿eres de la clase F?-una voz llamo la atención del castaño el cual volteo en busca del origen de la voz, encontrándose con una chica de su misma edad, cabello rubio semi-dorado largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos hermosos ojos verdes, era de su misma altura, tal vez un poco más baja, vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia, la falda corta dejaba ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas, su piel de porcelana era blanca como la nieve un pecho modesto y una figura envidiable, era toda una belleza

Issei quedo embobado por semejante imagen frente a él, pero luego de unos segundos recobro la cordura

-sí, soy de la clase F-le respondió

-ah, qué bueno, podrías ayudarme-pidió está juntando las manos en señal de súplica-es que, soy nueva aquí y me perdí, también soy de la clase F, así que me preguntaba si podría ir contigo-

-claro, no hay problema-

-enserio, muchas gracias-

El castaño camino seguido de la rubia estos ocasionalmente de daban una mirada pero ninguno decía nada

-ah por cierto no me presentado aún, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, mucho gusto-

-soy Asia Argento, justo en conocerte Hyodo-san-

-Argento-san, puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-claro no hay problema-

-cómo es que te perdiste, digo, ayer nos dieron las indicaciones de cómo llegar a los salones y de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones-

-es que, tuve un pequeño problema y apenas estoy llegando a la academia, ni siquiera me e instalado en mi habitación-

-entiendo, si justas puedo darte un recorrido, digo, no conozco del todo las instalaciones de la academia pero al menos se cómo caminar sin perderse-

-enserio arias eso, eso me gustaría, por favor cuida de mi-

Los dos continuaron su recorrido hablando de barias cosas hasta que llegaron al salón y las clases dieron comienzo. Asia tomo haciendo al lado de Issei quien le decía los nombres de los profesores y la materia que daban, al principio todo normal empezaron con los básico de las materias, primero fue Historia Natural y Sobrenatural, Matemática y Física, Magia, Educación física y por último Manejo de Sacred Gear. Azazel a pesar de tener la imagen de la persona floja y despreocupada jodio a todos sus alumnos con un examen sorpresa sobre la historia de las Sacred Gear, para el cual nadie estaba preparado

DING DONG DING (disculpen la mala calidad de sonido, es que no me alcanzo para comprar la versión PRO)

La campana sonó dando fin a las clases

-que ya terminaron las clases, creo que el tiempo vuela cuando le haces la vida miserable a tus alumnos-suspiro Azazel-bien clase pueden irse, pero mañana quiero un informe de 50 páginas sobre la funcionalidad de las Sacred Gear, ahora si pueden irse-

Y en menos de 0.6 segundos el salón ya estaba vacío. Issei estaba guiando a Asia por la academia, mostrándoles las diferentes instalaciones, raramente sentía cierta tranquilidad al estar cerca de la rubia quien miraba con una sonrisa las instalaciones y atraía las miradas del género masculino

-(están sensación, será que ella es….)-

-pasa algo Hyodo-san-pregunto la rubia

-no, es solo que ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que vallamos a nuestras habitaciones-

La rubia asintió y siguió al castaño en dirección a las habitaciones de la clase F, una vez allí la asesora de habitaciones le indico cuál sería la habitación de Asia habitación, que casualmente era la que estaba al frente de la de Issei

-nos vemos más tarde Hyodo-san, y muchas gracias por mostrarme la academia-

Se despidió la rubia entrando a la habitación. Por su parte el castaño también entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta y fue directo a la cama

-(estoy cansado…)-

Y casi al instante callo en los brazos de Morfeo

 **xXx Sueño de Issei xXx**

Issei nuevamente se encontraba en ese espacio negro que estaba cubierto por llamas verdes, un dragón escarlata se encontraba dormido frente a él, pero tan pronto sintió su parecencia de Issei este despertó, las llamas verdes se intensificaron tras su despertad, empezó a levantarse mientras dos enromes alas se estiraban en su espalda, la imagen era realmente imponente, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él y casi al instante sintió como su brazo izquierdo empezaba a arder, sus uñas se convirtieron en largas y afiladas garras, escamas rojas salieron de su piel, su Twice Critical se materializo, y este empezó a romperse en fragmentos siendo remplazado por una garra roja con una esmeralda en el dorso de su mano

 **-[nos encontramos de nuevo Hyodo Issei]-** hablo el imponente dragón frente a el **-[se lo que piensas y déjame decirte que esto no es un sueño, ahora tu eres el Sekiryuutei, espero que le des un buen uso a ese título, compañero]-**

 **Fin**

 **Hooola, aquí Ichigo Mugetsu reportándose, bueno este es el primer cap de La Maldición De Un Destino, ¿y bien?, alguna opinión, tal vez muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué ese cambio tan brutal en Asia? Pues quería poner un ejemplo de como la guerra y la muerte logra cambiar el corazón de las personas, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con la nueva apariencia de Asia? Pues fácil, quería hacer algo más realista, dar un claro ejemplo que las decisiones pueden cambiar a la gente. Aun no les diré toda la historia de Asia pues no tendría gracia decírsela ahora, no no no no no, pero solo les diré que el cataclismo o Hakyaku cambio completamente la vida de las personas. Además de que quería hacer algo diferente (mas diferente de lo que ya hago), sin duda esta Asia será muy diferente a la del anime o la novela ligera, será más seria, mas analítica y un poco más fría, aunque será tierna a su manera**

 **Issei no será tan diferente a ella, claro será mucho más poderoso pero eso será con el tiempo, por el momento tiene el nivel de un demonio de clase baja -por el momento-. Aun no sé cuántos otros personajes cambiare, no creo que sean muchos, aunque si habrá ligeros cambios en su personalidad**

 **Con respecto de Rias y su sequito, estos por el momento no se encontraran con Issei, si aparecerán en algunas que otras escenas pero siempre mantendrán distancia de Issei (bueno eso lo digo ahora, apuesto que para el siguiente cap ahogo algo totalmente opuesto)**

 **Con respecto al Trihexa, digamos que cuando aparezca nuevamente se verá muy -muy- distinto.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, BYE BYE**


End file.
